Various birth control methods have been utilized in the past in attempts to prevent undesired conception. One technique which has long been recognized as a birth control method is to prevent the ovulation on the part of the female so that the ova is not available to combine with the sperm. This can be accomplished surgically by tieing off the fallopian tubes. This procedure has disadvantages, among which are that it requires highly skilled personnel to perform the necessary operation and also requires expensive hospital facilities in order to insure the safety of the patient.
It has long been proposed to use various kinds of chemical agents injected into the upper part of the uterus and the fallopian tubes to bring about sterilization through the scarifying of the tissue of the walls of the fallopian tubes. Techniques have been proposed which in effect burn the tissue through the use of high temperatures or chemical irritants on the tissue so that a growth of fibrous tissue acts to block the fallopian tube. It has also been proposed to place a physical block within the fallopian tubes such as a piece of inert plastic material.
Varying degrees of success have been achieved through each of these techniques. One such technique has been the use of a methylcyanoacrylate resin which is injected through the use of a special apparatus into the fallopian tube where, due to the properties of the fluid plastic, it then sets up. The hardened plastic causes an irritation to the tissue of the fallopian tube and as the methylcyanoacrylate is absorbed by the body, it is replaced by fibrous tissue bringing about a permanent closure. This latter technique and apparatus suitable for its placement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,702, which patent is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.